


Submission (Unfinished)

by midnighhts



Series: Fictober 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant Armitage Hux, Drabble, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighhts/pseuds/midnighhts
Summary: Kylo rolls his eyes, and in his defiance, Hux finds his answer.a wip i started and may never get to finish doing.





	Submission (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposedly for fictober 2017, but i guess i didnt see it? or i didn't like it back then¿¿ anyways, it won't do anything for me sitting in my wips since i'm #vanilla now uwu skdnkd jk i would never
> 
> but anyway,, original prompt was CANDLE so i guess you could see where i was originally going with this lol

There's something intoxicating in power, control, possession. It fills his hand with strength to shape the world to his desires. If he wishes, he could level the world, force gods to their knees, crush the mortals that dare defy him. He's seen the way this kind of power can annihilate; he’s witnessed the destruction of Alderaan through a monitor in the assembly hall, he basked in the early glory of the Galactic Empire, and through power and force, the First Order emerged through the ashes of the Empire.

In the fine print of these events, Armitage sees his father's fingerprints, evidence of his influence and meddling. It is the only ounce of respect he has for that man. He does not ever pause to think of his mother.

Power like this can drive people crazy. In the hands of the truly great do great things flourish; in the hands of a fool, there is chaos Chaos in the silence, silence in the chaos. 

Armitage is nothing if not controlled.

In the hands of a fool, the submission of another is soiled, broken, wasted away just to play their trivial games.  _ Sit, pet, and call me Sir _ . They believe themselves gods of the Universe, holy and beatific. In the hands of a true god does power thrive — for it is not the submission that is to be tested and broken, but, rather, it is the person whose life they offer to you.

Armitage understands the difference.

As a child, his loyalty was tested. Ren, a child in his own right, is being tested as well.

As a child, he spent days under the tight grip of a constrictor until he would pass out after rigorous training. While it shaped him, it only showed him the ineffectiveness of a mortal’s torture. He remembers his father's face after — something angered but proud.

It takes him five submissives to learn how that look conveys a sense of pleasure.

Ren, his third, was not a recipient of that kind of sentimentality. They were both too young then, both fueled by anger and pain, Snoke’s perfect pawns. Ren didn't offer his submission because he wanted to, but because Snoke ordered him to; Armitage didn't take his submission because he found pleasure in Ren, but because he found pleasure in finding where that flimsy submission breaks into pride and his loyalty to Snoke.

In the end, trapped in ropes, Ren uses the Force like the child he is, and nearly kills them both. Snoke forces them on different parts of the base after that.

They're older now, war-torn at thirty. Beneath the cool, metal control desks, a true monster  whirrs — whose will bears the Dominance and orders of whom she serves. She whirrs with the sharpness of Armitage’s gaze, with human passion like Ren's anger.

Armitage finds Ren in a medium-sized training room. The walls thrum, and the floor shakes as he walked closer. It isn't difficult to find Kylo in the mess of a base nowadays.

“Enough with your pettiness,” Armitage sneers. “The reactors have suffered enough.”

A chair goes sailing. “Fuck off.”

Oh, his powers. The Force, the all-knowing, the all-powerful. Powers so deadly that they're wasted on Ren, whose control broke at the third whipping, whose body shook violently under the pressure of Armitage's gloved hands. He is a child waving a laser around with no understanding of consequences.

Hux tastes murder on his teeth. He is nothing but controlled.

“Snoke may be pleased with you, but I am not.” Armitage takes up more space than he needs to, but the power feels good. “I will not have you blow up the ship.”

Kylo rolls his eyes, and in his defiance, Hux finds his answer.

In the same time it takes for Ren to flick his hand and send the accompanying desk flying in his direction, Armitage crosses the room. It takes one hand to grip his jaw before Kylo goes pliant and find his place on his knees.

The crash is resounding.

“I said,” Armitage growls, tightening his hold until he feels teeth, “ _ enough _ .”

Ren's breath hitches, dark eyes growing darker still. It takes a few moments, but soon it does happen: the whirring and bumps smooth out. His chest rises and falls to the beat of the ship, until both machine and man grow pliable under Armitage’s hold. 


End file.
